


Don't we all?

by Yokelish



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, let's talk pain, noctis is literally background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokelish/pseuds/Yokelish
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Don't we all?

Prompto Argentum was the definition of a happy-go-lucky guy. He was always making jokes, even dumb ones, he was just trying to make people laugh. He had a very contagious smile. And a positive attitude. You’d have to have a pretty cold heart to resists to return the smile he offered. He was radiating special warmth and welcoming light that you could never resist. You admired him for what he was. Simple, amiable, funny, good-natured, thoughtful, kind-hearted, generous… The list could go on. Though, there was something you never believed in. You never believed those beautiful things about him came from the place of happiness. People who laugh the most tend to cry just as much. Or maybe you were just talking about yourself. You were known in school as a ‘grumpy cat'. That’s why Prompto was your friend, you knew that much. Because you weren’t trying to put on a façade that you were a cheerful person. You never had anyone in your life that would be worth all that acting. That is until Prompto decided to become your friend. It was still a mystery how you two managed to stay friends. It wasn’t that deep friendship where you knew everything about each other. But he was persistent in having you and Prince around him. Because Prince Noctis was your spiritual friend. He didn’t talk much, he didn’t like to mingle with a lot of people, he was drowsy most of the time and there was great sadness behind his eyes. You could relate to this very much. So, you two bonded through your similarities. And you realized that your similarity to Noctis was one of the reasons why Prompto decided to befriend you. You were reminding him of his best buddy.

For today the plan was simple: Promtpo would run around with a camera, Noctis would fish, and you would try to read a book in the shade. That was bonding for you guys. Prom would show off his pictures to you, Noctis would show off his fish, and you’ll show off all the knowledge you got. You'd quote something from the book, or you'd tell this story by the campfire. But for now, only two of the things were happening: The photographer doing what he was usually doing and you were sitting under the tree. The Prince had yet to arrive. The problem was under the heat of the day, you were getting more and more sleepy. You were watching the boy with golden hair from a distance. He was more concentrated on his camera. He’d occasionally turn around to wave at you and flash you a smile. You’d wave or simply lift your hand up to let him know that you were okay. For now, that was it.

You opened your eyes only to see Noctis fishing already. And you felt your head was resting against something warm. There was definitely another body right next to yours.

“Welcome back!” a familiar cheerful voice said. Too happy for the recently awakened you. You lifted your head only to see that all this time you were sleeping on his shoulder.

“How long was I out?” you asked, looking around.

“Forty minutes or so,” he answered, looking at the screen of his camera. “Hey, look.”

He turned the camera to you, as always, to show you a certain picture he took and liked. You leaned in closer to take a better look. A person you knew was on the screen.

“Look,” Argentum said before pressing a button on the camera. The next picture appeared. It was still your slumber form but closer this time. Another press on the button and the last picture was on the display. Now it was a close-up of your sleeping face.

“Do I have to pretend that it’s not creepy?” you raised a brow and looked at the photographer. A blush appeared on the boy’s face. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

“I’d appreciate that,” he finally said adverting his gaze.

“Okay, but I get to rest my head on your shoulder,” you didn’t wait for the response as you returned back to the position you found yourself awakening in. The silence stretched out its arms and wrapped them around the two of you. Noctis just caught another fish.

“Good one, Noct!” the photographer shouted to his friend.

“I know!” the Prince answered. He barely waved back at the two of you. Fishing was a lot more interesting than two lazy friends resting under the shade of a tree.

“What pain you must have gone through,” you mumbled thoughtlessly. Unfortunately, your thoughtlessness was heard.

“Ugh…umm…. Don’t we all?” Prompto asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, but look at Noct and me. And then remember what you see in the mirror. Very different approach to pain.” No response followed. That was certainly a clue that a deep and meaningful conversation about the pain of the world was not the best idea. And you related to that. If he just asked you about your pain, you’d try to get off the hook. Just like those fish in the pond. But you had already started to ask the hard questions, so why not keep going? You weren’t pressuring for answers.

“Why did you want to be my friend?” you continued the thoughtless talking. It wasn't a real question, you knew the answer. This is who he was.

“Because you were alone,” Prompto answered a bit too cheerful and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if that's what people do. Befriend people who were difficult to approach. People who pushed others away.

“Don’t we all?” you mocked his answer. “You see what I mean, I am a no fun,” an attempt to make light of the gloomy topic you brought up. Because he was doing the same thing. You were beginning to drown in your own thoughts and Prompto was always to realize it before you. 

“You are just a sad person,” he spoke before concentrating on his camera again. You could see in the corner of your eye that he was going through a lot of old pictures.

“But that doesn’t make you a bad person,” Prompto added a few moments later. “And hey,” he offered you to look at the camera screen again. “You have a charming smile!” Indeed, on the picture was you, smiling and looking away, somewhere in the distance. Though you remembered the date and place of where the picture was taken, you could not remember what you were looking at and what made you smile. Perhaps it was nothing in the physical world, but rather something your mind came up with.

“Maybe you are right,” a coy smile on your face.

“Hey,” Argentum said sternly, “don’t insult my artistic vision.”

“I’ll try,” you promised. “Whatever pain you went through, I am happy that you didn’t let it consume you.”


End file.
